


Steam

by darkipurr



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominance, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkipurr/pseuds/darkipurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark joining you in the shower could be such a relaxing experience. Or a dirty one. In this case, a dirty one. Good thing you're already in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

What a pleasant surprise when he stepped into the shower behind you. "Oh, hey there."

"Heeeyyy," Mark grinned as he came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your wet, naked form. You smiled and leaned your head back, snickering as he spluttered when water hit his face. "Thanks."

"Done for the day?" you asked, getting a nod as he reached around you for the body wash. You thought little of it, going back to rinsing out your hair, but then chilled soap drizzled down your back, making you jump. "Damn you!"

He chuckled, running his fingers down your spine. "Revenge," he commented, but his fingers were continuing their trail downward, pushing the soap down between your cheeks.

A glance over your shoulder told you all that you needed to know. He had that look in his eyes again. That glint of mischief you know all too well. You think to say something, though what, you're not even sure... but there's no chance for it because he's already rubbing his fingers around your opening. His other hand cups your cheek, squeezing, spreading you open to his prodding. Oh, he's eager today. You loved when he got adventurous and did nothing to hinder him, bending forward slightly, a quick swat at the shower head to adjust it.

"Good," he murmured. "I like it when you obey."

"Oh, do you now?" you tease back, watching over your shoulder.

His dark eyes are trained down at your ass. He always has liked to watch. He's fascinated by seeing any part of himself sliding into your body, which is just what he does now. One finger pushing just a bit, then a little more insistent. You shudder as he makes it past the resistance, his long finger sliding deep inside.

"Always so warm," he groans, eyes still locked to the place where your bodies meet.

In.. and out.. in a little further.. and back again.. until you feel his knuckles against your cheeks, knowing he's as far in as he can reach. And then he starts to move in a slow circle, rubbing against your inner walls. The sensation has you squirming, a slow sway to your hips that he likes. His cock is hard, you realize when you move and brush against him, hearing that first shivery sigh from him. And now, of course, you can't stop moving, purposely rubbing against him. His hand slides up the curve of your spine and into your wet hair, tangling in to take a sudden tight hold.

"Don't," he says firmly. "Not until I say so." Oh God, he's in a mood. A dark, dominating mood. Just hearing the way he says it, the command of his voice. He chuckles low in his throat. "You're clenching..."

He releases your hair, for now, to reach for the soap again. Another brisk chill as he squeezes a bit more over his fingers and then you can feel the pressure. He's pulled back and has a second digit pushing against you. You breathe deep, dropping your head down. He knows. Without you saying a word, he knows.

"C'mon, baby.." his voice soft once more. "Let me in."

Gentle rubbing, equally gentle pushing, soft words of coaxing. Oh, he knows how to work you. He knows just what to say and how to say it to get your thighs to stop quivering. He slides back in again, two this time as promised, and now takes his turn to moan.

"So tight.. fuck, I can't wait to get my cock in your ass."

"Mark..!"

You can't help but moan his name and push back to meet his fingers this time. Even as his hand quickly fists in your hair, you're pushing back, hands on the shower wall. You look over your shoulder at him, seeing his lips parted so that he can pant his heavy breaths. He looks like a predator stalking you, blue hair in his face, chocolate eyes so darkened with lust that they were nearly black, fully intent on devouring whatever he can get. It's torture. Pure blissful torture as you rock against his fingers, ignoring the chill of a fresh round of body wash, just so eager to be ready for him. God, you want him. How does he manage to turn you into a wanton slave to his whims?

"That's my good baby," he purrs, pulling you up by your hair. "Mmmm," he nuzzles into the curve of your neck and you no longer question how he manages to melt you. It's that voice. "I wanna fuck you," he whispers in your ear. "God, I wanna fuck you."

You whine, feeling his cock against your ass, his fingers pumping inside and driving you crazy. If he doesn't stop you'll cum before he gets a chance. Plaintive whimpers are coming from your throat and you arch your back, lifting your ass higher, trying to get your point across because English is just not happening. He gets it. Thank whomever created this demon of a man, but he gets it. His fingers slip away only to be replaced with the tip of his cock pressing against your hole. Your hands immediately go back, spreading yourself for him, silently giving yourself over to it.

"So good.." he mutters as he presses harder, forcing past the tight outer ring. You both give a cry when the head passes through the muscle. He's quick to wrap his arm around your waist, supporting you as your knees buckle for a moment. "Shhhhh.. shh shh shhhh... just relax," he purrs.

Your breath hitches in your chest, but he doesn't move. Not yet. He waits and places tender kisses on your neck. Only when you squirm does he slide his hand back to your hip to hold you still, pushing forward once more.. inch by inch. You can hear him shuddering, feel the way his fingers twitch. It's taking all his will power not to just slam inside. But then his hip bones brush against your ass.. one final little grunt, a little nudge forward.

"Ahhh, baby," he breathes, his fingers in your hair starting to gently rub at your scalp. "So tight.."

You're breathing hard. It's always rougher on you than it is on him, but he knows that very well. His free hand slides over your wet skin, stroking over your torso, pausing to pinch your nipple. His tongue is teasing at your ear. Sweet and caring, yet never lacking in that intense sexuality. Then his hips draw back just the slightest.. he's eager, as always. Anxious and burning with lust. Turning your head, you bite at his jaw, teeth lightly scraping. And that's how he knows you're ready for him. When you say so, even without words. His fingers tighten in your hair once more and you brace your hands against the wall.. not that it helps. A yelp comes from you when his cock drives in hard, his moan long and full of desire.

Cry after cry comes from you as he takes what he needs, your legs trembling, your entire body alight with pleasure. You can't think through it. You can't control the way you're pushing back to meet him, the repeated drop of your head only to lift it back up and press into his shoulder. He's still as close against your back as he can be, every grunt of his movements right next to your ear. He's like an animal, all growls and groans, all those delicious masculine sounds. And then he starts talking. Dear Lord, why does he always start talking when he's fucking you?

"So fucking tight.. agh, fuck.." He yanks at your hair to pull you in all the more. "Oh God.. oh God, you feel so good.. my good little..."

You grin as he can't finish his sentence, only managing to keep cursing. "Harder," you barely managed the single word command.

His fingernails scrape along your hip and down your thigh before he catches behind your knee, pulling your leg up, spreading you further, letting him even deeper inside. It's wild moans and long wails of lust now. Words are lost to you both as you're lost to each other. All you know is his hold on your body keeping you prone and his thick length burying into you over and over. So full. So maddeningly good. You swear you can feel every glorious detail of him, every curve of his shaft, every vein as it rubs against the perfect spots. It all causes this amazing ache in your belly that burns like fire, slowly consuming your body. You're panting, you're wet, your entire body is aching and just..

"Fuck!" he cusses loudly as you squeeze around him. "Fuck, baby... don't do that.. d--" But you can't help it. You're so close, right on the edge, high pitched sounds coming from you as you try to claw at the wall, bracing to push back against him faster, harder. "Ah! Ahh, fuck!"

His voice lifted a couple notes. Now both hands were on your waist, just squeezing, and you could feel his weight against your back. You shriek when he suddenly sinks his teeth into your shoulder, muffling what would be loud yelling cries. He's cumming... his body is trembling all over and then there comes that flush of heat inside of you.

"Mark!"

His name tears from your throat as that was what you needed. He was what you needed to get you there and your vision flashes with the strength of your orgasm, leaving you sagging against the wall, your cum and his dripping down your thighs.


End file.
